


Hard Drive

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Computer Porn, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes snooping inside Daniel's computer and finds himself expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Drive

Filth. Smut. Porn. Depraved and kinky. Daniel's hard drive, once Jack works his way through a number of increasingly unlikely passwords and gets to 'jgoaway' by a flash of insight he'll later swear was God-given, is an eye-opener.

It's not the images and words alone that arouse him; it's the illicit peeking. But Daniel had to know he'd find this; in fact, he'd probably arranged it as an admonitory rap on the knuckles for anyone (Jack) who snooped.

It's four minutes in before Jack realises there isn't a woman in sight.

Five when his hand slips down to his lap.


End file.
